Новый вампир
by Merii-san
Summary: Начато 10.09.2007, не дописано. Сиквел к некоему чужому фику, давно утерянному. Предполагалось, что Интегра станет вампом, а Алукард будет её учить премудростям вампирской не-жизни. Я так и не дописала до этого. Не было вдохновения, потому всё очень сыро.


…_**Артур совсем забыл о Интегре. Она заболела, а он не вылезает из своей лаборатории…**_

Уже месяц прошёл с тех пор, как Интегра получила посылку от Герберта Уиллиса. Сразу после прочтения дневника леди сожгла дневник, письмо. Теперь не было ничего, что напоминало бы о них. Ничего материального. А воспоминания? Они остались.

_**...Девочку лихорадит. Она окружена врачами, но Артура рядом нет…**_

Уже месяц прошёл с тех пор, а прочитанное так и не покидает мысли Интегры. Постоянно в голове возникают воспоминания. Постоянно в голове возникают цитаты из дневника генетика. А воображение – не богатое, но достаточное для такой злой шутки – дорисовывало всё остальное.

…_**Интегре совсем плохо. Я боюсь, что она может умереть…**_

В голове постоянно возникают образы. Мельком даже воспоминания.

…_**Бедный ребёнок, ей ведь только 6 лет…**_

Хоть это и было давно, Интегра всё-таки не была тогда младенцем. Она помнила. Хотя и забыла. Нужен был только лёгкий стимул. Этим стимулом оказался дневник.

Эти слова – слова, написанные в дневнике Герберта, - не давали девушке покоя. Она всё так же работала, всё так же жила… Ничего не изменилось. Или изменилось?

…_**Есть большая вероятность того, что Интегра со временем станет вампиром. Даже если её не укусит вампир…**_

Целый месяц Интегра думает о дневнике и ждёт этого дня. Дня, когда она станет вампиром. Нет гарантии, что всё так и будет. Но надо быть начеку. А ещё надо решить, что делать после. Интегра не знала: хочет ли она быть вампиром или нет. Она им станет – в это Интеграл верит. Но от Интегры зависит: хочет ли она так существовать. Ведь можно просто… Ведь можно, не так ли?

…_**И она станет такой же, как Алукард…**_

Алукард… Он бессмертен. И если Интегра не хочет быть вампиром, то надо это предотвратить сейчас. Пока не слишком поздно. Пока ещё есть шанс. Пока есть шанс остаться человеком. Человеком родиться и человеком умереть.

Вампир. Создание Ночи, которое знает Жизнь – хотя и забывает со временем – и Смерть. Интегре же не суждено узнать последнее. Стать вампиром не умирая. Стать живым вампиром. Это звучит нелепо, но всё-таки это правда.

Вампир – существо, которым Интегра никогда не хотела быть. Вампиры – жестокие и кровожадные создания. Это Интегра знала по личному опыту. Знала и по рассказам.

…_**Вампиры – умные демоны, пьющие кровь. Может ли что-нибудь быть хуже?..**_

Так говорил ей отец. Ах да, отец…

…_**Теперь я знаю, что Артур натворил. Он просто псих.**_

Артур Хеллсинг – человек, который сделал свою дочь вампиром. И всё ради какого-то эксперимента. Будто он не понимал чем может закончиться неудача. Нет, он понимал. Но эта его одержимость… Одержимость идеей. Идеей полностью подчинить Алукарда.

…_**Как он мог сделать такое с Интегрой?..**_

.

Внешне Интегра совсем не изменилась. Нельзя же по внешнему виду догадаться что Интеграл приходится читать каждое предложение по пять раз, чтобы понять его смысл. Нельзя же по внешнему виду догадаться что Интегре не спится. Ни ночью, ни днём. Перед сном её терзают мысли о своей судьбе. А во сне её мучают кошмары. Странно. Ведь девушка давно перестала видеть сны. Она даже не помнит когда именно. Кажется, это было ещё до встречи с Алукардом. Задолго до…

Была ночь. До рассвета ещё около часа. Интегра сидела у себя в кабинете. Всю ночь и предшествующий ей день она работала над документами. Сэр Хеллсинг была очень уставшей. Поэтому она часто делала ошибки: не то напишет, не туда положит… Ей хотелось спать, но Интегра не могла. Было много работы. Да и уснуть бы она не смогла.

В дверь постучали. Сонная Интеграл не сразу сообразила что произошло, но пары секунд хватило.

- Войдите, - сказала она твёрдым, вовсе не сонным голосом.

В кабинет вошёл Уолтер.

- Ваш завтрак, сэр Хеллсинг, - сказал он.

- Да, спасибо, - благодарно улыбнулась леди.

Дворецкий поставил на стол тарелку с каким-то аппетитным на вид и наверняка вкусным блюдом и чашку с зелёным чаем, положил столовые приборы.

Уолтер заметил, что сэр Хеллсинг уже около месяца просит приносить еду в кабинет. Он не пытался узнать почему. Просто выполнял. Но сегодня Интегра выглядела очень уставшей.

- Сэр Хеллсинг, может, стоит отдохнуть? Вы что-то не очень хорошо выглядите. Может, вызвать врача?

- Не надо, Уолтер. Всё в порядке.

- Всё-таки лучше идите, поспите. Вы слишком много работаете, - заботливо уговаривал мужчина.

_«Слишком много работаю…»_ - немного удручённо повторила Интегра. Ей казалось, что работает она мало. Даже очень. Нет, может работе она уделяет много времени. Но выполняет работы мало.

Вот ещё одна причина жить. Нельзя оставить «Хеллсинг». Без Интегры он пропадёт. Ведь кроме неё возглавить его никто не сможет. И никто кроме неё не сможет контролировать Алукарда.

…_**Но я точно знаю, что кровь Интегры не только будет контролировать этого вампира…**_

Да, Интегра – единственная.

- Сэр Хеллсинг? – спросил Уолтер немного обеспокоено.

Интегра очнулась от своих размышлений.

- Что-то ещё, Уолтер?

- Приятного аппетита, сэр Хеллсинг, - поклонился он и покинул комнату.

Интеграл приступила к завтраку. Хоть она и не была голодна, отвлечься от работы надо. А завтрак – достойная отговорка.

.

Прошло 17 лет с тех пор как Артур Хеллсинг проводил опыты с кровью Алукарда и своей дочерью. 17 лет назад Артур впервые вколол Интегре кровь этого вампира. Герберт Уиллис предсказывал что некоторое время спустя вампирская кровь возьмёт верх и Интеграл сама станет вампиром. Прошло 17 лет. За 17 лет организм леди Хеллсинг пропитался вампирской кровью и начал преобразовываться. Осталось немного подождать, Интегра. Совсем немного…

.

Интегра проснулась в своей кровати. Очередной кошмар. Он был скорее неприятным, чем страшным. Но всё-таки это был кошмар.

Леди Хеллсинг не помнила как ложилась спать. Она даже не помнила что было после завтрака. Почему-то Интеграл начала подозревать Уолтера в том, что он подсунул ей снотворное. Но доказательств этому не было и девушка быстро забыла об этом.

Интегра направилась в душ, на ходу вытирая заспанные глаза. Девушка подошла к раковине и открыла кран с горячей водой. Набрав в ладони воду, она умыла лицо. После этого Интеграл посмотрела в зеркало, висевшее над раковиной. Поморгав пару раз, девушка прищурилась и присмотрелась к своему отражению. Ей казалось что что-то изменилось. Только вот что?

Леди не стала обращать на это особого внимания. Может, просто показалось. Девушка полностью привела себя в порядок и направилась в кабинет. В последнее время это была чуть ли не единственная комната, в которую ходила Интеграл. На столе лежала стопка бумаг. Но она была куда меньше, чем вчера во время завтрака. Хотя должно быть наоборот. Значит либо Интегра вчера ещё работала, либо ей немного помогли. Задумываться об этом леди не стала.

Девушка села в кресло и посмотрела на часы. Была половина второго после полудня. Интегра была полна сил и поэтому не стала откладывать работу на потом.

С бумагами девушка разобралась на удивление быстро.

_«Вот что значит здоровый сон»_ - подумала с улыбкой она.

На данный момент работы больше не было. Заняться Интегре было нечем. Поэтому она решила пройтись по поместью. В коридорах никого не было, что не очень-то удивительно. Конечно, поместье охранялось. Но охранники не стояли в коридорах и не патрулировали комнаты. Было достаточно и видеокамер: что-то необычное – охрана тут как тут.

Девушка завернула за очередной поворот и увидела Уолтера, идущего ей на встречу. Заметив начальницу, дворецкий остановился в паре шагов от неё и посмотрел на неё с долей удивления.

- Добрый день, Уолтер, - приветливо сказала Интегра. Настроение у неё было хорошее. Работы никакой и она наконец-то выспалась.

- Добрый день, сэр Хеллсинг, - ответил мужчина. Через секунду он спросил, - что-то случилось с Вашими очками?

- Что? – не поняла девушка.

- Вы разбили очки? – уточнил дворецкий.

- Нет. А что такое?

- Просто Вы сейчас без очков и я подумал…

- Стоп. Как это без очков? Я в очках.

В знак подтверждения своих слов она попыталась снять очки. Но их не было. Интегра ничего не понимала. Она ощупала своё лицо в поисках несуществующих очков. Вдруг она поняла что действительно забыла одеть очки. _«Как я умудрилась?»_ - ругала себя она.

- Но… Я же всё прекрасно вижу. Как?.. – проговорила Интеграл.

Теперь леди понимала что в отражении показалось непривычным. Оно было более чётким.

- Не знаю как и почему, но теперь, по-моему, очки Вам ни к чему, - ответил поражённый Уолтер.

…_**В любом случае для Интегры это только начало…**_

Эта строка всплыла в голове Интегры и девушка впала в ступор.

_«Началось. Похоже, время пришло»_ - подумала девушка.

Она начала превращаться в вампира. И всё началось со зрения.

…_**Нет зрения зорче, чем у вампиров!..**_

Конечно, вампирам очки ни к чему. Мало того, что у них нормальное зрение. У них, можно сказать, идеальное зрение. Они прекрасно видят в темноте и на огромных расстояниях. Что уж тут говорить об отражении в зеркале. Кстати о зеркалах. Похоже, преобразование происходит постепенно. Ведь Интегра отражается в зеркале. И внешних изменений никаких вроде бы нет. Но лучше проверить. Как уже говорилось, у вампиров самое лучшее зрение. Поэтому в плане внешности лучше обратиться к вампиру.

Интегра направилась в комнату к Виктории, оставив позади себя ошарашенного дворецкого. Из двух вампиров, находящихся у неё в подчинении, она выбрала Викторию потому что Серас хуже её знала. Конечно, в плане изменений по логике надо обращаться к тому, кто тебя знает лучше. Но в данном случае Алукард мог заподозрить что-то неладное. А этого Интегре хотелось меньше всего.

Леди постучала в комнату подчинённой. Но было тихо. Тут до сэра Хеллсинг дошло что сейчас день и вампирам положено спать. Тихонько выругавшись, Интегра решила пойти в кабинет. Может, появилась какая-то работа…

Ничего в кабинете не изменилось. Интегре было одновременно и радостно, и грустно. Радостно потому, что есть свободное время. А грустно потому, что заняться нечем.

Интеграл посмотрела на часы. Всего лишь начало третьего. Скучно. Девушка бы сейчас пошла спать, но похоже она отоспалась уже за весь месяц бессонных ночей. Скучно.

_«Интересно, чем сейчас занимаются другие?»_ - подумала леди.

Виктория, как она поняла, спит. Уолтер работает. «Дикие гуси», наверно, тренируются. Алукард… Что он делал Интегра не знала. Она была лишь в курсе что этот вампир обычно ложится спать около четырёх часов дня. Поэтому он сейчас наверняка бодрствовал. Только чем занимался?

Раньше Интегра часто замечала как Алукард сидит у себя в подвале в своём высоком кресле и, попивая из бокала вино, думал о чём-то. Было видно что он скучал. И Интегре сейчас было скучно.

Девушка решила пойти к вампиру и узнать что он делает сейчас. Просто потому что ей было скучно.

…_**И Интегра будет тянуться к нему…**_

.

Интегра увидела в подвале то, что и ожидала. Алукард сидел в кресле и пил кровь. Его взгляд смотрел в никуда. Но при появлении Интегры вампир поднял взгляд, полный удивления. И это было вызвано не отсутствием очков. Он даже не обратил внимания на эту деталь. Он заметил то, что Интегра сама пришла к нему. Не позвала, а просто пришла. Обычно она приходит в подвал только для того, чтобы отчитать Алукарда. Но по её внешнему виду не скажешь что она пришла ругаться. Да Алукард и не сделал ничего такого…

- Добрый день, госпожа, - поздоровался он.

- Взаимно, - ответила с немного натянутой улыбкой Интеграл.

- Что-то не так? – поинтересовался вампир.

_«Похоже, всё слишком заметно. Что же ещё во мне изменилось?»_ - думала девушка.

- Нет-нет, всё в порядке, - соврала она.

- Скучно?

- Немного, - призналась леди.

- Может, что-нибудь почитаете? Вы всегда любили книги, - посоветовал Алукард с лёгкой улыбкой.

- Что? Нет! Нет, - отреклась Интегра. С тех пор, как прочла дневник Уиллиса, её не очень тянуло на книги. Чтобы не возникло никаких подозрений, девушка быстро придумала отговорку. – У меня сейчас нет настроения читать.

- Раньше не было времени, а теперь не хочется, - усмехнулся вампир. – А зачем Вы пришли сюда?

- Просто посмотреть что делаешь ты, когда не хочется спать и работы нет никакой, - правдиво ответила Интегра.

- Посмотрели? – в этом вопросе не было никакого намёка на то, что присутствие Интегры нежелательно и её просят покинуть подвал.

- Да…

Она продолжала просто стоять неподалёку от своего слуги, даже не смотря на него. А вот он не сводил с хозяйки глаз. Его удивляло то, что она пришла просто так. Интегра никогда ничего не делает просто так.

- Почему Вы без очков? – спросил он ненавязчиво.

_«Он что, только сейчас обратил внимание?»_ - удивилась Интеграл.

- Думаю, стоит их одеть. У Вас же со зрением не очень хорошо. Без очков Вы практически слепы, - сказал заботливо Алукард.

Интегра немного замешкалась с ответом. Но потом решила соврать.

- Я в линзах. Очки слишком часто бьются.

Она понимала что этот ответ может вызвать какие-нибудь подозрения – что и сделал – но ничего другого не оставалось.

- Заметила это только сейчас?

*Действие происходит в Англии. Слово "you" означает как «ты», так и «вы». Поэтому прошу не придираться по поводу того, что иногда обращаются на «Вы», а иногда на «ты»*

Интеграл не знала что ответить. Поэтому решила сказать просто:

- Не твоё дело.

После этих слов девушка ушла из подвала. Алукард остался. Интегра была странной и вампир это заметил. Она никогда не была…такой. Да и линзы… Интегра никогда не любила линзы. Они постоянно требуют расходов и испортить их легче, чем очки. Леди Хеллсинг не согласилась бы одеть линзы. Она уже давно собиралась сделать операцию по улучшению зрения, да только времени не было совсем. Интеграл изменилась. Алукард не понимал что случилось, что стало причиной изменений.

Последний раз он видел хозяйку около полуночи, когда она сказала что заданий на сегодня нет. Вампир не знал что делала начальница после этого. Поэтому он решил пойти и попытаться что-нибудь узнать от Уолтера.

Дворецкий был на кухне, готовил обед для сэра Хеллсинг. Алукард стал рядом с ним и спросил:

- Что случилось с Интегрой?

Уолтер немного непонимающе посмотрел на вампира.

- Она какая-то странная. Что случилось?

- Не знаю. А что именно ты подразумеваешь под словом «странная»?

- Ну-у… - протянул задумчиво вампир. – У неё что, депрессия? Скучает. Непривычно как-то…

- Не видел чтобы она скучала. Сегодня днём она была очень даже бодрой и весёлой. Даже не заметила что очки забыла надеть…

- Как забыла? – перебил Алукард. – Она же линзы надела.

- Ни про какие линзы я не знаю. Сэр Хеллсинг шла по коридору без очков. А когда я ей сказал об этом, она не поверила. Говорит, прекрасно видит и без очков. Интересно, почему?

- Значит, без очков она была только сегодня днём?

- По крайней мере я видел её такой только сегодня, - дворецкий помолчал. – Скучает? Я ей помог немного с бухгалтерией и сделал часть работы пока она спала. Хотел, чтобы она отдохнула. Она уже месяц как работает не переставая. Ест только у себя в кабинете, почти не спит, никуда не выходит…

- Понятно. А она никак не объясняет своё поведение?

- Я не спрашивал.

_«В этом весь наш Уолтер. Джентльмен даже в критической ситуации. Никогда не забывает о вежливости и этикете»_, - усмехнулся не очень весело вампир.

- Значит, месяц. А что случилось месяц назад? С чего всё началось?

- Да ничего. Всё как обычно. Просто ни с того, ни с сего Интегра стала совсем невнимательной и очень задумчивой. Постоянно о чём-то рассуждает. А теперь извини, я должен отнести леди её обед, - с этими словами Уолтер забрал поднос и вышел из комнаты.

_«Значит, постоянно о чём-то рассуждает. Ну что ж, посмотрим о чём»_, - подумал Алукард и начал читать мысли хозяйки.

_«…Началось. Это уже началось. Не хочу! Но этого не избежать. Есть только один способ. Пока ещё не поздно. Но что будет с «Хеллсингом» если я умру?.. Вот что значит выбор между желанием и долгом. Я не хочу жить, но должна. Не хочу…»_, - думала Интегра. Алукарду эти мысли крайне не понравились. Ему не хотелось чтобы его хозяйка стала самоубийцей. Поэтому он быстро телепортировался в её кабинет. Девушка стояла у окна и смотрела в окно. Её лицо выражало печаль. Весь её вид был каким-то отстранённым.

- Хозяйка? – вежливо окликнул Интегру Алукард.

Десять лет Интегра знакома с Алукардом. Все десять лет он появлялся всегда неожиданно и самыми необычными способами. И за все десять лет она никак не привыкнет к этому и всегда вздрагивала при его появлении.

- Что, Алукард? – спросила она обернувшись.

Вампир не успел ответить. В кабинет постучал Уолтер. Войдя, он поставил обед на стол и покинул комнату. Ни одного лишнего слова он не сказал. Интегра села в кресло и начала обедать. После первой ложки какого-то супа она выжидательно посмотрела на вампира.

- Что? – повторила она.

- С Вами всё в порядке?

- Ты сегодня уже спрашивал об этом. Да, в полном порядке, - ответила девушка и продолжила приём пищи.

- А мне кажется что нет.

_«Похоже, я ещё изменилась»_, - промелькнула в голове Интегры и, следовательно, Алукарда мысль.

- И что же не в порядке? – поинтересовалась девушка.

- Вряд ли можно назвать порядком то, что моя госпожа хочет умереть.

- Снова читал мои мысли? – спросила немного грозно леди. За этим грубым тоном она скрывала страх. Ей не хотелось чтобы кто-нибудь знал о том, кем она может стать. – Сколько раз я тебе говорила не делать этого?

- Я беспокоился за Вас, - сказал вампир. – Что происходит? Почему ты хочешь умереть?

- Я не обязана перед тобой отчитываться, Алукард! – громко сказала Интегра. А потом чуть тише добавила, - Если я не рассказываю, значит тебе не следует это знать. Тебя это не касается.

_«Да, Интегра, не касается,_ - усмехнулась в мыслях девушка. – _А ведь всё именно из-за него. Он – причина. Просто никто этого не знает. Никто, кроме тебя»_

Алукарда насторожили эти мысли. Но виду он не подал. Пусть думает что он выполняет её просьбу.

- Что произошло месяц назад?

Интегра чуть не подавилась. Такого вопроса она не ожидала.

- Ничего. Ничего не произошло. С чего ты взял?

- Целый месяц ты какая-то странная.

- Бессонница. Ещё вопросы? – Интеграл уже надоели расспросы.

_«Ему не стоит знать правду. Пока я сама всё для себя не решу»_ - подумала она.

- Нет, госпожа, - сказал вампир и удалился.

Выражение лица Интегры сразу изменилось. Теперь оно было не сердитым, а грустным.

_«Не стоит. Зачем? Лучше сначала самой разобраться в себе. Алукард, я ещё и сама не знаю чего хочу…»_

.

Алукард лёг в себе гроб, но засыпать не торопился. Интегра его очень обеспокоила. Пока он был уверен только в том, что она не будет торопиться с суицидом.

…_**А ведь всё именно из-за него. Он – причина…**_

_«Что же я такого сделал? Почему? Почему она хочет умереть? При чём тут я?»_, - думал он.

.

…_**Её кровь возьмёт верх, и она станет такой же, как и Алукард…**_

_**.**_

Теперь Интегра в зеркало не смотрела. Она боялась увидеть какие-либо изменения во внешности. Например, клыки. Их Интегра видеть не хотела. Поэтому леди специально сняла зеркало со стены и убрала подальше.

Сэр Хеллсинг занималась с документами. Тут зазвонил телефон, стоящий на столе. Интеграл нажала кнопку громкоговорителя.

- Алло? – спросила она.

- Леди Интеграл Хеллсинг? – услышала девушка знакомый мужской голос. – Я хотел лишь напомнить Вам о назначенной встрече и предупредить о том, что минут через десять мы приедем к вам в резиденцию.

- Да, преподобный Максвелл. Я жду, - ответила девушка.

- Тогда, до скорой встречи, - собеседник положил трубку.

Интегра немного нахмурилась. Через минуту она уже продолжала документацию.

.

Ровно через десять минут к поместью Хеллсинг подъехал автомобиль. Из него вышли Энрико Максвелл и его вечный спутник отец Рональдо. Шофёр остался в машине.

Мужчины подошли к главному входу. Дверь открыл Уолтер. Он немного приклонил голову в знак приветствия:

- Сэр Хеллсинг ждёт вас.

Уже втроём они направились в зал для совещаний. Интегра сидела за столом и читала лежащие на столе бумаги.

- Сэр Хеллсинг, отец Энрико и отец Рональдо прибыли, - сказал дворецкий и покинул комнату. Интегра заранее попросила его, что хочет быть одна.

Энрико сел рядом с Интеграл, которая до сих пор не подняла глаз от бумаг. Рональдо занял место с другой стороны от епископа.

- Добрый день, леди Интегра, - поздоровался Максвелл.

- Добрый день, епископ Энрико, - ответила Интегра, не смотря на него. Такое невежливое поведение немного разозлило мужчину.

- Как Вы, вероятно, помните, мы приехали сюда для того, чтобы решить один важный вопрос. Северная Ирландия является спорной территорией и поэтому возникают некоторые неприятные моменты. Как недавно в городе Патрик. Мы должны решить вопрос о распределении Ирландии чтобы ничего подобного не повторилось.

- Да, конечно, - сказала Интегра, наконец-то подняв взгляд на священника.

Тот сначала обрадовался тому, что леди наконец-то вспомнила о хороших манерах. Но когда она на него посмотрела, то он был ошарашен, а глаза стали раза в полтора больше.

- Что такое, епископ? – спросила леди непонимающе.

- У Вас глаза…красные, - пробормотал он.

- Наверно, я слишком много работала на компьютере, - сказала беззаботно девушка.

- Если и так, то чересчур уж много. У Вас глаза совсем красные. А зрачки… Они узкие, - сказал удивлённо-испуганно Энрико.

- Ч-что? – переспросила Интегра и быстрым шагом вышла из комнаты.

Это было невежливо с её стороны, но в зале не было ни единого зеркала. А ей надо было убедиться в правдивости слов епископа. К счастью Интегры, в коридорах было достаточно зеркал любой формы и высоты. Подойдя к одному из них, Интегра сразу заметила яркие алые глаза с узкими зрачками. И это были её глаза! Ещё вчера Интеграл видела в зеркале синеву своих очей. А сегодня… Сегодня они цвета крови.

- Нет… НЕТ! – сказала Интегра.

_«Я не хочу! Не хочу!»_ - Интегра схватилась за голову и опустилась на пол. А чтобы не видеть своего отражения она крепко зажмурила глаза.

В это время Максвелл уже вышел из ступора и пошёл за девушкой. Когда он её догнал, она уже сидела на полу и тихо повторяла: «Не хочу. Не хочу». Парень подошёл к ней. Но Интегра его не заметила. Если прислушаться, то можно было услышать как она тихо всхлипывает.

- Всё в порядке? – поинтересовался Энрико, догадываясь каковым будет ответ.

Интегра убрала руки от лица и посмотрела на епископа. Он вновь вздрогнул. Слёзы. Кровавые слёзы. Слёзы вампира.

- И это Вы называете в порядке? – спросила она и показала руки, на которых также были слёзы. Или правильнее сказать кровь. – Простите, епископ Максвелл. Я прошу перенести встречу на другой день. Сегодня я не в состоянии проводить переговоры.

- Ладно, леди Интеграл. Я свяжусь с Вами, - сказал он и повернулся в другую сторону. Потом он тихо сказал, - будь мы сейчас в Италии, я бы убил Вас незамедлительно. Но мы в Англии. Англия – территория «Хеллсинга» и Вы сами должны разобраться со своими проблемами.

После этих слов священник ушёл. Интегра осталась сидеть одна. Девушка посидела ещё с минуту и пошла быстрым шагом в душевую комнату.

.

Уолтер проводил католиков до машины.

_«Интересно, почему они так рано уезжают? Ведь прошла всего пара минут»_, - подумал он и пошёл к начальнице. Может, она объяснит.

.

Смыв с себя всю кровь, Интегра заперлась у себя в комнате. При этом она занавесила окна и выключила свет. Ей не хотелось никого видеть. Даже себя. Но это не удавалось. Вампиры прекрасно видят в темноте. Даже лучше, чем днём. А закрывать глаза девушка не хотела.

.

Уолтер постучал в кабинет, но было тихо. Он осторожно вошёл внутрь. В комнате никого не было. Так же, как и в зале заседаний. Дворецкий направился в спальню Интеграл. На всякий случай постучал. В ответ тишина. Уолтер хотел было открыть дверь, но она оказалась заперта.

- Леди Интегра, можно войти? – спросил он так, чтобы можно было услышать по другую сторону двери.

Интегра никого не хотела видеть и поэтому промолчала. В комнате царила полная тишина.

- Леди Интегра? – спросил снова Уолтер.

Ответа вновь не последовало. У Шинигами всегда были с собой запасные ключи чуть ли не от всех комнат. Он достал ключ от спальни сэра Хеллсинг. Но в замочную скважину он не вошёл. Значит, с другой стороны стоит ключ. Интегра заперлась внутри. Уолтер начал волноваться. Выламывать дверь он не стал даже пробовать. Она была очень крепкой, а сам Уолтер никогда особой физической силой не отличался.

- Леди Интегра, если Вы меня слышите – откройте! – волновался дворецкий.

Интегра слышала, но не хотела…

Уолтер быстрым шагом направился в подвал.

.

Алукард сидел у себя в кресле. А рядом стояла Виктория. Вампиры о чём-то разговаривали. В комнату ворвался Уолтер. Вид у него был очень взволнованный.

- Что случилось, Уолтер? – спросила Серас.

- Леди Интегра… Она… - запыхавшись говорил дворецкий. – Заперлась у себя в комнате… и не отзывается…

…_**Я не хочу жить…**_

Алукард вскочил с кресла и пошёл к комнате хозяйки даже забыв о том, что он может телепортироваться и ходить сквозь стены. Виктория и Уолтер последовали за ним.

…_**А ведь всё именно из-за него. Он – причина…**_

Дойдя до комнаты, Алукард не стал стучаться, а просто выломал дверь. В комнате была кромешная тьма, не смотря на то, что сейчас было утро. Окна занавешены. Занавески по всему дому были из плотных тканей и не пропускали ни одного лучика солнца. Но тьма – не помеха для вампирских глаз. Уолтер же, зашедший в комнату, первым делом включил свет. Он же не вампир.

Интегра сидела у себя на кровати, обняв ноги руками. Лицом она уткнулась в коленки. Увидев её, Алукард сразу успокоился. _«Жива…»_ - с облегчением подумал он.

- Зачем вы пришли? – спросила Интегра твёрдым голосом.

- Леди Интегра, Вы заперлись и… - начал было Уолтер.

- Уходите. Я не хочу вас видеть, - сказала сэр Хеллсинг.

- Но почему? – спросил Уолтер. Вампиры лишь взволнованно молчали.

- НЕ ХО-ЧУ, - по слогам произнесла леди. – Уйдите.

- Мы не уйдём, - вступил в разговор Алукард. – Я не позволю тебе покончить с собой.

- ЧТО? – переспросила Виктория у своего хозяина. После этого она повернулась к Интегре. – Не надо этого делать, сэр Хеллсинг! Не надо! Вы нам нужны.

Интегра усмехнулась.

_«Да, Алукард. Похоже, ты очень серьёзно воспринял мои мысли»_.

- Я пока не собираюсь делать ничего подобного, - сказала она, не смотря на подчинённых. – Пока. Вы что думаете, что человек запирается в комнате только чтобы покончить с собой?

Ей не ответили.

- Леди Интегра, а почему «Искариот» так рано уехал? – спросил Уолтер.

- Здесь были искариоты? – удивились вампиры и посмотрели на дворецкого.

- Я попросила перенести встречу.

- Почему?

- У меня нет настроения. И я не хочу никого видеть. Вас в том числе, - сказала Интегра.

_«Отменить встречу из-за плохого настроения? И это – Интеграл Хеллсинг?»_ - подумали подчинённые.

- Кстати, госпожа, Вы нас не видите. Вы в другую сторону смотрите, - сказал Алукард с довольной улыбкой.

- Но вы провоцируете меня повернуться к вам и насильно выставить вас за дверь.

- А двери-то уже нет, - снова вставил замечание высший вампир.

Интегра немного нахмурилась.

- Уйдите, - сказала грозно она.

- Нет, - отказалась Серас.

- Уйдите! – повысила голос начальница.

- Мы не уйдём, - сказал Шинигами.

- УЙДИТЕ! – Интегра повернулась к подчинённым и зло посмотрела на них.

И без того яркие глаза Интеграл засияли ещё ярче. Казалось, что это вовсе не глаза, а алые огни горят. Пламя огня. А раньше был холодный лёд.

_«Так вот почему ей не нужны были очки»_, - подумали мужчины.

- Леди Интегра… - тихо сказала Серас.

Тут до леди дошло, что она раскрыла свою тайну.

- Уйдите, прошу вас, - сказала Интегра и отвернулась.

- Интегра… - Алукард медленно подошёл к ней.

Интегра промолчала.

_«Может, месяц назад её укусили? И она стала вампиром? Поэтому она была такой странной»_, - подумал Алукард. Он сел рядом с хозяйкой и положил руку ей на плечо. Она не пошевелилась.

- Почему ты скрывала? – спросил он.

- Я не хотела чтобы вы узнали.

- Когда?

- М-м? – вопросительно посмотрела на вампира Интегра.

- Когда тебя укусили? Месяц назад?

- Нет, - покачала головой девушка. – Меня не кусали.

- Но тогда как?.. – удивился Алукард.

- Может не будем об этом? Ладно? – умоляюще посмотрела на него леди.

Алукард легонько кивнул. Он понял всё. Кроме того, как Интегра стала вампиром и почему причина для смерти – он. Вампир встал с кровати и вышел из комнаты. Уолтер постоял ещё немного и тоже вышел. Виктория же осталась. Более того, она села рядом с начальницей.

- Знаете, а вампиром быть не так уж и плохо, - неуверенно сказала она.

- Виктория?

- Что?

- Я не хочу смотреть на себя в зеркало. Помоги мне. Скажи, клыки есть?

- А как же иначе?.. – начала полицейская.

Но Интегра повернулась к ней и показала зубы. Клыков не было.

- ИХ НЕТ! – заорала Виктория. – Но как?

- Спасибо, Серас, - поблагодарила Интегра.

- Но что с клыками?

- Их нет. Ты же сама сказала.

- Но… Вы же вампир. Как можно быть вампиром без клыков?

- Знаешь, Серас, просто они у меня не выросли.

- Как это?

- Лучше просто не думай об этом, ладно? Наверняка завтра появятся, - ободряюще улыбнулась Интегра. – А теперь иди. Уже день. Тебе пора спать.

.

_«Она стала вампиром,_ - Алукард снова сидел у себя в кресле. – _Я ей предлагал несколько раз. Она отказывалась. А сейчас, когда она стала вампиром, я почему-то не рад. Наверно, потому, что она не хотела этого. Она стала вампиром против своей воли. А я хотел чтобы она согласилась добровольно. Возможно именно поэтому…»_

…_**Меня не кусали…**_

_«Интересно, тогда как она стала вампиром? Надеюсь, не с помощью этих ФРИК-чипов. Надо бы спросить у неё… Только она вряд ли скажет…»_, - размышлял вампир и решил снова прочесть мысли хозяйки.

_«…Не хотела чтобы они узнали. Я даже дневник этого Уиллиса сожгла. Но всё-таки они узнали. Почему? Почему это произошло сейчас? Почему не через год? Почему не через два? Почему именно сейчас?.. Хотя что изменилось бы? Ничего. Я просто выглядела бы старше на год или два…»_, - рассуждала Интегра.

Алукард решил нарушить размышления хозяйки. Любопытство угнетало его, хотя он и был очень терпеливым. Он телепортировался в комнату Интегры. Она всё так же сидела на кровати.

- Зачем ты пришёл? – спросила она не поворачиваясь.

_«Похоже, слух у неё тоже улучшился. Или интуиция»_, - подумал Алукард.

- Так как ты стала вампиром? – спросил он.

- Ты действительно хочешь это знать?

Интегра уже не прогоняла его. Она понимала что он всё равно когда-нибудь узнает. Какая разница – раньше или позже.

- Да, - твёрдо сказал Алукард.

Девушка помолчала некоторое время. Потом сказала:

- Это всё мой отец. Он сделал меня такой.

- Что? – переспросил Алукард. – Так ты была вампиром всё это время?

- Разве я вампир? У меня ещё даже клыки не выросли, - усмехнулась девушка. – Но завтра, наверно, уже вырастут.

Мужчина понял, что лучше больше не перебивать её. Иначе вопросов будет ещё больше. Может, по ходу рассказа всё объяснится.

- Я ещё не полностью вампир. Кстати, я только вчера начала им становиться. Зрение улучшилось. Сегодня изменился цвет глаз, - Интегра повернулась к Алукарду.

Глаза всё так же были красными. _«Значит, они у неё красные не потому, что она разозлилась»_ - подумал вампир.

- Да, теперь глаза у меня красные. Представь реакцию Максвелла когда он меня увидел, - девушка печально хмыкнула. – Слёзы у меня теперь кровавые. Но больше никаких изменений я не заметила пока.

- Но почему ты становишься вампиром постепенно? И почему вчера? Ведь твой отец… - не понимал Алукард.

- 17 лет назад он проводил на мне эксперименты. Один из его ассистентов предполагал что я когда-нибудь стану вампиром даже если меня не укусят.

- В чём заключались эксперименты?

- Не знаю, стоит ли тебе это говорить… Если я всё правильно поняла, то мой отец пытался… полностью подчинить тебя. Он вкалывал мне твою кровь в детстве. Я мало что знаю. Так, в общих чертах. Месяц назад мне пришёл по почте дневник того ассистента. Именно так я и узнала это, - Интегра встала с кровати и, усмехнувшись, прикрыла глаза. – Судя по его предположениям, я стану такой же как и ты.

Интегра повернулась к Алукарду, который не знал что сказать. Он был в замешательстве.

- Я просто не хотела быть вампиром. Поэтому я и хотела убить себя. Умереть до того, как я стану вампиром. Хотела остаться человеком. Теперь ты понял?

- Да… - Алукард кивнул.

- Я не хотела никого видеть потому что хотелось обдумать всё. Решить, чего же я хочу на самом деле, - Интеграл начала медленно подходить к вампиру.

- Решила?

- Пока нет. Знаю только что я должна жить. Ведь больше некому возглавить «Хеллсинг». Если я всё-таки захочу умереть, то сделаю это после того, как найду достойную замену.

- Долг превыше всего, не так ли? – усмехнулся слуга.

- Алукард, мы с тобой знакомы десять лет. Но я до сих пор практически ничего о тебе не знаю. Не знаю на что ты способен. Следовательно, я не знаю на что буду способна сама. Ты поможешь мне? Поможешь привыкнуть к тому, что я не человек? Поможешь открыть свои способности и развить их? – девушка подошла чуть ли не впритык к вампиру и посмотрела в его глаза.

- Конечно, хозяйка.

- Спасибо, - сказала леди.

- Ты изменилась… - сказал Алукард

- Расскажи, - попросила его госпожа.

- Ты стала больше улыбаться. Не смотря на то, что ты хочешь умереть, ты радуешься жизни. Ты не желаешь быть вампиром, но при этом счастлива тому, что становишься могущественнее. В тебе борются две личности: человек и вампир. Ты считаешь, что победит лишь одна из сторон. Я, конечно, не могу говорить с полной уверенностью, но считаю что ты, став вампиром по своей сущности, в глубине души останешься человеком.

- Снова читал мои мысли? – в этой фразе не было упрёка.

- Да нет. Просто весь твой вид говорит об этом.

- Можно попросить тебя ещё кое о чём?

- Смотря о чём.

- Если заметишь ещё изменения во мне, то скажи. Хорошо?

- Да, госпожа.

Интегра промолчала. Её довольная и одновременно благодарная улыбка сказала всё за неё. Тут девушка сделала то, чего никак от себя не ожидала. Она обняла Алукарда.

…_**И Интегра будет тянуться к нему…**_

Вампир в ответ легонько прижал хозяйку к себе. Лицо Интегры стало ещё более довольным. Так они стояли пару секунд.

- А теперь Вам надо отдохнуть, - сказал Алукард и мягко отстранил Интегру.

Она посмотрела ему в глаза. В них читалось: «Обязательно?»

- Вы устали да и вообще переволновались. Поспите, а когда наберётесь сил, вновь назначьте встречу Максвеллу. Она же сорвалась?

Леди стало немного не по себе. Слова Энрико…

…_**Будь мы сейчас в Италии, я бы убил Вас незамедлительно. Но мы в Англии. Англия – территория «Хеллсинга» и Вы сами должны разобраться со своими проблемами…**_

_«Теперь будет сложнее проводить переговоры. Максвелл, мягко говоря, не симпатизирует вампирам. А я – вампир»_, - подумала Интегра.

- Он не сможет что-либо сделать Вам, - сказал Алукард, отвлекая девушку от её раздумий. – А если что-то и случится… я всегда буду рядом с Вами, госпожа.

.

.

.

.

**Приложение**

_._

_Думаю, детали, описанные здесь, могут хоть чуть-чуть помочь понять некоторые моменты текста. Специально прилагаются название фика, откуда взята цитата. При возможности указывается автор._

_._

.

- А ты правда не отражаешься в зеркале? – вдруг спросил он, поняв, что никогда не обращал на это внимание.  
- Еще как отражаюсь, - издав тихий смешок, уверил его вампир. – И я не боюсь крестов. И, если уж на то пошло, не шарахаюсь при виде чеснока. На самом деле, вообще ничего против него не имею, разве что запах отвратительный. Особенно с моим обостренным чувством обоняния. А вообще, это мой маленький секрет. Зачем расстраивать хозяина, если он так уверен, что, пригрози он накормить меня чесноком, я буду падать в обморок от ужаса? Далее… я даже не могу представить, до какого истощения меня надо довести, чтобы мое тело действительно начало стареть, по-моему, это невозможно вообще. И уж что-что, а в Трансильвании у меня никаких недостатков в крови не было. Еще я не питаюсь младенцами, и никогда не питался. Все равно, что пить виноградный сок вместо вина. Можно, но совершенно ни к чему. Я, как ты сам видел, спокойно могу ходить под солнцем. Я могу хоть спать в обнимку со святыми реликвиями, и мне ничего не будет. И, если уж речь зашла о сне, я могу спать и не в гробу, так мне просто удобней. Ах да, и меня никто никогда не бил лопатой по голове, а если бы и ударил, то она должна была бы быть как минимум серебряной, чтобы оставить какой-то след. И чтобы убивать вампиров, совершенно не надо сначала проткнуть их, потом отрубить голову и нашпиговать чесноком. На меня бы это вообще никакого эффекта, кроме жуткого запаха изо рта, не произвело. Ну да ты и сам знаешь.

**«Сказки у костра» Maes ****Hughes**

**.**

- Меня и серебряные пули убить не могут, - фыркнул Алукард, выбрасывая пустой пакет в сторону. – Осиновый кол или серебряный крест для меня простое сотрясение воздуха.

**«Я буду ждать тебя…» Леди ****Clow**


End file.
